1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is devices used as hearing aids that are placed in the auditory canal More specifically, the invention is an improvement that relates to the problem of ear wax accumulation in a hearing aid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many hearing aids have an ear canal body that is inserted in the auditory canal of the ear. These hearing aids have an amplification means which is typically an electronic receiver that amplifies the volume of sound. Typically they are powered by a small battery.
A person is fitted for an ear canal body by measuring the person's ear and auditory canal. The measurement is typically done by taking an impression of the ear and auditory canal. The impression is then used to form a mold. The mold is then used to form an ear canal body that will fit snugly in the auditory canal of that person. One end of the ear canal body will be near the ear drum of the person. The other end of the hearing aid is usually at the entrance of the auditory canal and it houses the amplification means. The prior art ear canal body had a tubular passageway that ran from the amplification means to the end of the ear canal body near the ear drum. The amplified sound from the amplification means went through this tubular passageway to the ear drum.
The auditory canal of an ear naturally accumulates a substance that is generally known as ear wax or cerumen. Some individuals accumulate ear wax at a greater rate than others. This natural accumulation of ear wax has been a problem for hearing aid design. In the known design of hearing aids, the ear wax accumulation enters the tubular passageway. This initial accumulation degrades the performance of the hearing aid because it clogs the tubular passageway. As accumulation continues, a greater problem may occur because the ear wax travels through the tubular passageway until it reaches the electronic amplification means. In many instances the ear wax reaching the amplification means can ruin the receivers and thus stop the functioning of the hearing aid. In those cases the person must go to the expense and inconvenience of having the hearing aid either repaired or replaced.
The problem of ear wax occlusion of hearing aids has been addressed by several alternatives. One alternative is for the user to periodically remove the hearing aid and clean it before substantial buildup of ear wax can occur. However, users typically prefer to keep their hearing aids in place for extended periods. Some users' ears build up ear wax so quickly that they need to clean the hearing aid very frequently. Users often neglect proper maintenance. Accordingly, other alternatives have been used. The inventor is aware of the following:
1. The Wax Screw: A screw is threaded into the tubular passageway. The screw has a central bore. The user periodically removes the screw to clean out the ear wax from its central bore.
2. The Mesh Screen: A fine mesh screen or grid is placed over the entrance of the tubular passageway to prevent the entry of ear wax into the passageway. When the screen fills with ear wax it may need cleaning or replacement.
3. Add On Rib: The two ends of a clear plastic thin rib are glued to the ear canal body that is nearest the ear drum. The rib is intended to break up the ear wax as the ear canal body is inserted in the auditory canal. The rib may cause discomfort or may break off. Ear wax still reaches the tubular passageway and must be cleaned from the passageway.
4. The Sponge Filter: A sponge type material is inserted in the tubular passageway's opening near the ear drum. The sponge absorbs the ear wax or stops it from entering the passageway. Periodically the sponge must be removed and replaced.
5. Ear Wax Sleeve: A sleeve is placed in the tubular passageway. When the sleeve fills with ear wax it is removed and replaced by a clean sleeve.
The present invention, as described herein, is a different approach than the prior art to the wax accumulation problem. The present invention provides for an improved hearing aid that reduces the problem of ear wax occlusion and also allows for easy cleaning of the hearing aid to prevent undue buildup.